


When Kevin met Sarah

by Love_Junkie (yellowpretendingtobered)



Series: Is He...? [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Coffee Shop, F/M, Gen, Oliver is awesome, Self Pity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpretendingtobered/pseuds/Love_Junkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is nervous about a doctors appointment and has a present for Kevin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Kevin met Sarah

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who supports my writing. I'm so incredibly touched by all of you who follow me and leave kudos or comments. You're all the best!

The bright morning light shines through the curtain in her room. Her room. In her apartment. Felicity smiles to herself burrowing her head into her pillow. This is what it feels like to be whole again. 

From next to her a gruff voice whispered out "Morning," and she knows this must be what it feels like to love your life. 

She is back in her apartment. With the man that she loves in bed with her, in said apartment. The burden of psycho has been lifted from her shoulders. And everything is good. 

Feeling wonderful about the day, Felicity opened her eyes to the beautiful sight of Oliver laying next to her. His eyes were still closed, face peaceful, as droplets of sun kissed his face and bared neck. It illuminated his hair and she is struck with a forceful barrel of love. Reverently she thought back to the day that she first worked for the Queens. She'd wondered, at the time, if Oliver was the one who would rescue her. Now she knew for certain that he was. 

The arm slung across her waist tightened as Oliver pulled her closer. His eyes finally opened to see her smiling at him. He could do nothing but return it.

"We have that appointment, soon" he croaked out after catching a glimpse of the clock over her shoulder. Planting a kiss to her forehead when she replied with a pout,

"I don't want to go"

"It'll be good. I'm sure it'll be better than the last time. Plus," he sang the last word, "I'll take you out for ice cream after its done..." And Felicity couldn't stop the grin on her face if she wanted to. His happiness was infectious. 

Lowly she chuckled before telling him, "butter pecan"

"Deal. I'm going to shower, okay?" He asked dropping another chaste kiss, this time to her lips.

"Yeah. Get out of here," she playfully pushed him.

Once alone to her thoughts Felicity worried again. Her appointment today was with Benny and a plastic surgeon that she has been told is one of the top in this country. Meg Masters is supposed to work wonders. 

She's not sure how it happened, but Benny ended up being their main go to guy for medical advice. He was now a good friend of the family. Benny was like their mob doctor, had their family been "The Family". Felicity let out a small tinkling laugh at the picture of Bobby dressed in a suit petting his cat of evil. Strangely it was easier to see Crowley sitting there. 

Blankets slid from her body as she rose to her feet. The long mirror in the corner was her destination. Stopping just in front of it, Felicity shed her oversized T-shirt, it was Oliver's, and turned in her bra to see herself from the back. Yep, she thought, right where I left it.

Benny had told her that she didn't need to wear the bandages over it anymore. "We've done what we can, but now it needs to heel for itself. Then we'll see what we can do" he had said. So she left it. And she felt awful about it. The giant reminder of torture and terror, of anger and pain etched into her skin. It filled her with nothing aside from resentment and a large pile of self hatred. After all, this was her fault. When everything was said and done she'd been the one to befriend Lincoln. To date him. She couldn't make that mistake again. Sure Oliver seemed great, but what if the same thing happened? What if instead of physical pain, he left her or worse, cheated on her? And why wouldn't he? Felicity was a nobody. A nobody who had gotten him into serious trouble after encroaching on his space. Now she's marked with a brand from the same sociopathic ex-boyfriend that drugged Oliver, putting him into a mini coma. 

No, she was lower than a nobody. Lower than dirt. She...

Just then two strong arms slipped around her waist. Oliver was now standing behind her with a towel slung low across his hips. His head rested on her shoulder as he stared with her in the mirror. 

"You're so beautiful" his breath ghosted down the side of her neck as he whispered against her ear.

"I don't feel it. There's a giant ugly scar slashed into my skin" she frowned letting her thoughts from earlier seep through the veil.

"I think," he said with a kiss to her shoulder "that you are," another slightly to the left "the most beautiful," and another moving closer to her scar "caring," another was placed directly on her scar "intelligent...loyal...courageous...amazing, person that I've ever known. And I love you" 

Felicity turned on the spot. Her arms snaked around his neck as she brought their mouths together. 

"I could do this all day, but we have to get ready" she said pulling away from her boyfriend. 

"We've got time" he propositioned. 

"No. I have to meet Kevin for coffee before we go. I have a present for him"

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Because he's a good friend. And he talked his mom into working with me one on one at her house" she kissed his nose before leaving for the bathroom. 

In the hall she passed by Castiel walking to the kitchen wearing only a pair of sweatpants. They nodded in greeting, smiling at each other. Before he could disappear around the corner she grabbed his hand. Curiously he turned to face her tilting his head to the side. And she thought that the gesture would only be right for him.

"I'm glad you're not leaving now that you don't have to protect me" she smiled shyly.

"What makes you think I'll stop now? I always look out for those I care about. I believe that you fall into that category" 

Felicity blushed at the compliment. "Do you and Dean want to come with us to get some coffee? I'm just going to take a quick shower before we go"

"Sure. I'll grab him. And Tommy," Cas turned to leave again but Felicity quickly jumped into his arms.

"Thank you for trying to save me. Even if they never find Lincoln I know that you'll have my back" Cas held her tighter before they both separated. 

Felicity was graced with one more smile before she disappeared into the bathroom. Today was going to be a great day.

XXXXX

"Hey, Kev!" She greeted louder than necessary. They were waiting outside of Milligan's for Kevin to arrive. The coffee shop had only opened a few minutes ago, so the place was empty when they entered. 

"Hey guys. I didn't realize this was a party...?" He said uncertaintly. It came out as more of a question. 

"Sorry," Dean said. "It just kind of happened. Now why are we here so early, Lis?"

"I have a present for Kevin. That's why," she pointly told him. Turning a smile to Kevin she said, "let's go order. You guys stay here" 

At the counter Felicity called out to the barista who was busy in the back room. "Hello? I have an order to make!" 

Everyone in her party was confused until they heard someone from the back. "Yeah! Yeah! Cool your shorts, I'm coming!"

Sarah walked out from the backroom in her brown apron. Her blonde hair pulled up into a bun under her work visor enblazened with the name Milligan's. "Hey," she smiled over to Felicity. 

"Hey Sarah" she answers in a friendly voice. Kevin has gone still beside her. "This is my friend Kevin that I told you about" 

Kevin's eyes were suddenly on her in disbelief. He opened his mouth to say something, but it was stuck in his throat when Sarah said, "he's cuter than you said" then she smiled at Kevin. Smiled. At. Kevin. He was busy internally freaking out when he answered with a blush, 

"Thanks" 

Sarah's smile grew even wider. "How about I'll make your coffee and then come hang out for a while until this place picks up? Charlie should be in soon for her shift anyway" she directed her speech at both customers, but kept her eyes on Kevin.

"We'd love that!" Felicity said as she gave Sarah their order. 

Two hours later after a lot of fun and laughter Felicity and Oliver left for her appointment. But not before she text everyone with explicit instructions to leave Sarah and Kevin alone. Before she left her friends she hugged Kevin and whispered in his ear, "enjoy your present. I talked you up"

His smile was reward enough for her. But the fact that Sarah had actually seemed to really take a liking to Kevin was the best thing that she could've ever hoped for.

No matter what happened at the doctor today, it was a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter wouldn't have been completed today without the wonderful words from graygold24 on ff.net. Thank you for the inspiration! You're awesome! 
> 
> You can also follow me on tumblr at Lettersbymail.tumblr.com
> 
> See you there!


End file.
